legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 October 2012
11:50 LOL 11:50 No 11:50 :OP 11:50 11:50 (I am laughing in real life) 11:50 I bet 11:52 Wanna skype? 11:53 Sure 01:02 EAT CHEESE ! 01:21 Hello 11:44 hi 11:44 hi dude 11:44 hows you? 11:45 cold 11:45 i have 5 covers on me 11:46 aww 11:54 I went paintballing yesterday 11:55 I ran into one of the matches shouting "FOR IMAGINATION!!!" 12:09 Hi Squid 12:09 O hi Pang 12:09 I'm getting pokemon white 2 today 12:10 cool 12:10 read what I said just before you arrived 12:10 Lol 12:11 I never been paint balling, does it hurt? 12:11 well, that depends on how much clothing you have on 12:11 In your case? 12:11 In your case what was it like 12:11 I wore 2 trousers and 2 jumpers, all that underneath a pair of overalls 12:11 I was fine 12:11 ok 12:12 one of my friends I wernt with was in shorts and a thin jumper. he got hurt bad 12:12 lol 12:12 Pang can you imagine walking around with this? http://www.gameinformer.com/b/news/archive/2012/10/06/link-39-s-shield-looks-great-in-legos.aspx 12:12 Awesome sheid 12:12 Yes, yes I can 12:12 I would defeat all foes with it 12:13 Thats a shield from Legend Of Zelda, 12:13 Made in Legos 12:13 I know 12:13 It's cool 12:14 I'm going to comic con next year, If i could, I'd buy that shield and bring it to Comic Con 12:15 12:16 You should go dressed in faction gear 12:16 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/6809 And I'm waiting for this to become a set 12:16 Pang I WOULD But I would have to find out if there is more lego than pokemon, or Nintendo 12:17 well, no there will be more pokemon, but LEGO is awesome ^_^ 12:17 It is, 12:18 I'm going to wear my avvie as a mask 12:18 Lucario with shades Aww yeah XD 12:18 cool 12:19 no i was kidding 12:19 My dad said We would not go if i'd wear cosplay XD 12:19 :O 12:19 your Dad is a jerk. lol 12:19 jk 12:20 JK 12:20 Imean LOL 12:22 12:22 Hi Prof 12:22 Hey Pang. 12:23 hai Prof 12:23 Who wants to hear my music 12:23 I guess so. 12:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFUbYJPZqTk&feature=youtu.be 12:24 I didn't know what picture to put there 12:25 A lot of my other videos are on the side, feel free to watch them 12:25 I know. 12:25 12:26 How is it so far? 12:26 Its Okay. 12:26 Thank you 12:26 BTW, Have any of you guys seen NealyBealy on chat lately. 12:26 No 12:26 no 12:27 I only come on chat when at least 3 not away people are on 12:27 Hmmm, I need to ask him which of the days he'll be at Brckfair New England. 12:27 Gee, That much people are going eh? 12:28 wish I could go 12:28 Hey, they almost never come that close to here. 12:28 Where is it? 12:29 In Manchester, New Hampshire. 12:29 STOP STEALING OUR PLACE NAMES AMERICA!!! 12:29 12:29 Your People named them XD 12:30 You should have re-named it when you won the Civil war 12:30 or whichever one it was where America beat England 12:30 12:30 Well It's not my choice to rename them 12:30 Don't care. Manchester is only 1 hour from me 12:31 12:31 The New one is about an Hour for me. 12:31 Hope you have fun when you go 12:31 should go dressed in faction gear 12:31 I'll take pictures. 12:31 12:32 I would if I went 12:32 You have the Venture Gear already. 12:32 Pang If I could rename them It would be Sinnoh kanto johto unova Hoenn almia... ETC few more pokemon places 12:32 12:32 It would be america the number one place for pokemon 12:32 12:34 PLus LCU Comes out in the winter 12:34 Out of randomness 12:37 got to go, cya later 12:38 ------------- my lightsaber 12:38 NOO SW NOOO 12:38 :"P 12:38 lolz 12:38 Cya Pang 12:38 Lost, You SHOULD Know why I hate SW 12:38 why? 12:39 Long story short I used to love starwars until another SW Addict came, And Talked about it So much, Now I hate starwars 12:39 ohhhhhhhhh 12:40 is he gone 12:40 ? 12:41 brb going to get back to playing Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II 12:41 ok - _ - 01:36 hiya 02:13 hello 02:13 afk 02:22 Hiya 02:22 I just enjoyed watching Ornate Pacman Toads eating live mice on YouTube 02:33 04:54 hello 04:57 Hi, Hollis 05:04 Hey. 05:04 Howdy! 05:04 What's up? 05:04 I modeled a coin for TLT 05:04 Read the new post on Legend Dev blog 05:04 Okay, 05:05 05:08 Hmm, I can't find the coin model. 05:09 Oh 05:09 I'm not @ home 05:09 05:09 Okay. 05:09 but heres a link 05:10 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/filedive/images/4/42/Coin.blend 05:10 http://images.wikia.com/filedive/images/5/57/Coin_copy.png 05:13 hello? 05:14 Hey. 05:16 05:16 did u download it? 05:16 LUWikiBot, PM 05:16 Yes. 05:16 how is it? 05:17 Nice, you still need to add the number tesxtures to the other side though. 05:18 I'm not adding numbers. 05:18 They'll have diffrent colors 05:18 Would you rather have numbers? 05:18 What's your opinion? 05:20 Prof, did u see the wagon I modeled? http://images.wikia.com/filedive/images/2/2d/WAGON_-_with-tex0000_copy.png 05:23 Yes. 05:25 Ok 05:50 zzz 07:37 Hmmm. 07:38 Only 3 models through and $22.65 USD. 07:41 What models? 07:43 I'm buying some LU models for Brickfair. 07:43 the parts. 07:43 Ape, Jawbox, Spiderling, Nexus Tower, Racecar, etc. 07:45 Hmmm. 07:45 Roof Front 6x6x1... 07:45 ...In Dark Blue. 07:45 Ah. 07:46 Hmmm. 07:46 You're buying the bricks? 07:47 Yes. 07:48 I want the ape. 07:48 Eventually when I'm rich I'll start building up my collection again 07:50 Yeah, oh, the things can build out of LEGOs. 07:50 *that can 07:52 Hmmm, I can't seem to find one on bricklink... 08:19 Hello pesents 08:20 08:20 08:20 08:20 08:20 08:20 Sad 08:21 ... 08:22 /lu 08:22 /logo 08:22 Howdy 08:22 /beta 08:22 What? 08:22 /beta 08:22 ? 08:22 (beta) 08:22 /lu 08:22 What are u doing Pro? 08:22 08:22 how did you mkae the LU Logo emote? 08:23 its .(oldlu ) 08:23 /oldlu 08:23 no (oldlu ) but theres no space after the u 08:23 try it 08:23 08:24 /oldlu 08:24 /oldlu 08:24 LEGO_Universe_Wiki:Chat 08:24 try this 08:24 it shows all of them 08:24 Im using right now 08:25 /alpha 08:25 /music 08:25 ended but we still have hope for the mmo 08:25 /lu 08:25 You dont do / 08:25 08:25 THEre 08:26 you dont do / 08:26 you do ( ) 08:26 >:O 08:26 08:26 What 08:26 08:26 is it >:( 08:26 hmm 08:27 you mad? 08:27 FTW 08:27 come on my server its up 08:27 i improved it a bit 08:28 Okay? 08:29 IP? 08:30 69.124.146.158 08:30 Oh, I also made a mod to let you film Mc with out all the GUI stuff. 08:30 kewl 08:31 coming? 08:31 Yes, just a second. 08:33 Leza go ima deadmau5 08:34 It sys it can't reach server, you sure the Ip is right? 08:34 Wait 08:34 now try 08:35 Still no luck. 08:35 What is the key? 08:35 :25566 08:35 Hmm, sstill not working. 08:36 hmm 08:39 Okay? 08:39 ehat could be the problem 08:39 Try refreshing again 08:39 Okay? 08:39 08:40 Pro? 08:40 ... 08:40 No luck. 08:40 DANG 08:40 What could it be? 08:41 try 192.168.1.123 08:42 No luck. 08:43 Umm 08:43 Are u using a mac 08:43 try connecting to 7ops server 08:44 Wait try this lava-craft.net 08:45 No? 08:45 Okay 08:47 ... 09:01 Extra, I'm on. 09:03 you are? 09:03 come back 09:03 Yes. 09:03 The lava one. 09:03 oh 09:03 i thought you were on my one. 09:04 Oh, never mind. 09:04 try again 09:04 No luck. 09:05 try now 09:05 There? 09:06 no. 09:06 I WISH THEY NEVER CLOSED LU 09:06 I WAS IN THE ALPHA 09:06 09:06 I WOUDNT BE HERE NOW 09:06 I WOUDENT BE PLAYING MC 09:07 how about you 09:07 Of course I wish that. 09:07 Would u be playing mc 09:08 No. 09:08 Hey Neal. 09:09 Hello Explorers 09:09 Hi 09:09 Hey neal 09:09 Wzzup i didnt know u had live 09:09 09:09 Im a giant halo fan 09:09 Really? 09:10 Did you pre order halo 4? 09:10 Yep, had it pre-ordered since August 09:10 Got my limited edition copy with all the epic bonuses 09:10 BTW, Neal, which day are you going to Brickfair in May? 09:10 I'm probably going both days 09:10 Do u have 7ops gamer tag? 09:10 Okay. 09:10 I do 09:11 7op MonsterBuild 09:11 Idc about 7op 09:11 his is k7op89 09:11 k7op89 09:11 I wish I could get to gon on his server... 09:11 yes it is 09:11 Do u now his ip brick? 09:11 I don't think it's up 09:11 Its up 24/7 09:11 Idk the ip.. 09:11 And i am simaler to darwin 09:11 i cure to 09:12 *curse 09:12 No. 09:12 No, Darwin is more awesome then you easily 09:12 Yes 09:12 I can agree 09:12 um, Yeah. 09:12 So what's the ip for 7op's server? 09:12 Idk i forgot it kept saing cant resolce host name 09:12 lol 09:12 But 7op is on xbox now wanna ask? 09:13 I'm not asking him 09:13 You can, but not me 09:13 Fine ill ask him 09:13 Ok 09:13 BTW do u have darwins gamertag let me guess its like koejoe0005 09:14 Anyways i also have lakerkb25's gamertag BUT DONT ADD HIM! 09:14 caz hes a troll 09:15 *facepalm* 09:16 Btw Are u going to add 7op 09:16 AND ASKING 09:16 No 09:16 I'm not adding 7op 09:17 Or anyone on here 09:17 WARE DO U GET HALO 4 LIMETED ADDITION THERE ALL SOLD OUT bestbuy gamestop target amazon 09:17 WARE DO U GET IT!?!?!? 09:17 Got mine at Gamestop months ago 09:17 There sold out i think 09:18 Not surprising. 09:18 ya 09:18 How long have you known darwin 09:18 idk 09:19 I'm not sure how long 09:19 More then a month 09:19 Do u know who Herobrine Is? 09:19 Yup, and what does that have to do with anything? 09:19 caz i degraded to 1.6.6 to see if he was real and BELIVE ME HES REAL 09:20 nope.avi 09:20 What? 09:20 anyway i was in a cave mining rocs and i say eyes in a different dirrection 09:20 scared the BEEEEEEEEEP outa me 09:22 Anyway whats your Lego universe private server anyway? 09:30 It was sarcasm 09:31 Okay 09:31 I don't have one 09:31 just RakNet 09:39 Hi 09:40 Gr... 09:40 Hey. 09:40 I can't get my installer to work. 09:40 Oh, hey Prof 09:40 *sigh* 09:40 09:41 Hard day. 09:41 AND IT'S NOT OVER YET. D: 09:41 Ahhhhhhhhh! MORE TOILING HOURS! 09:41 09:42 I cannot get my installer to work... 09:42 It needs to install ONLY if a certain registry string has a certain value 09:42 then it needs to use that value in the installation path. 09:43 I got the registry part... mostly. 09:44 It only works if there is a folder (key) with that name, not a string (value) 09:44 It must be a value. 09:44 And I have NO idea about the latter part.. 09:44 AND 09:44 Church starts in 15 minutes 09:44 and I run the sound board 09:45 which can mess up in a millsecond. 09:45 And I won't get home until 8:30-9:00 09:45 And I left home at 8:30 09:45 ... 09:45 I want to sleep. 09:45 09:46 Through church. 09:46 AHHHHH 09:46 THROUGH Dad's sermon. 09:46 09:46 I'll lie under the pews- uh, seats. 09:47 Hi Ferf 09:47 Well 09:47 GTG 09:47 bye 09:47 I guess xD 09:47 "I sense I need to be somewhere else." -Zane 09:47 :{ 09:47 09:47 bai 10:07 Hellooooooooooooooo 10:08 This happens every time -.- 10:09 Well cya, nobody I: 11:13 Anyone? 11:16 Testing 11:16 Okay 11:26 ... 11:42 You know what 11:42 HI 11:42 Mythrun 2012 10 07